


Between Time

by kisashikkaku



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I hope you like it, Roleplay, i personally think i did well but..., this is the first fanfic i posted...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisashikkaku/pseuds/kisashikkaku
Summary: A collection of stories about Karma and Okuda that happened in between the events of the series.





	Between Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Before and After Time (chapter 96-97 of the manga or episode 6 of the anime's 2nd season) wherein the 3-E students injure the principal of a preschool and are tasked to make up for it by helping out at the preschool.

Manami Okuda looked on as Karma punched Terasaka in the face. It was almost her turn to act in the small play they had prepared for the children at the preschool, and she was nervous. For one thing, she was worried about the poor delinquent being teased by Karma even now as they're battling it out in front of the preschool students, but she was mainly anxious about how she'd perform. She hoped not to stutter again, or act awkwardly in any way.

 

Kayano waved her hand to catch Okuda's attention. "Okuda-san! It's time," she mouthed with a smile.

 

Okuda gulped, and went over to Terasaka. She could hardly feel the sweat roll down her face with her heart racing so fast. She proceeded to grab him and place a handkerchief laced with chloroform on his mouth. "G-Go to sleep, monster!," she cried out. And so Terasaka fell to the floor with his mouth foaming. Karma and the kids laughed.

 

_Ah... I stuttered..._

 

"All's well that ends well with the power of science!," Kayano said as she walked in front. "Okay, everyone, clap if you had fun!" The children enjoyed their performance and gave a round of applause. Okuda was pleased seeing their joy despite her awkwardness in acting. She felt motivated to do her best in order to make people happy.

 

After the preschoolers dispersed to go play with the other students, Kayano ran to Okuda and hugged her. "You did great, Okuda-san! We performed well!," she said cheerily.

 

“W-We did! You were really cute as a princess Kayano-san!,” Okuda said, smiling.

 

Kayano drew back from the hug and giggled. “Thank you, Okuda-san! You’re kind of making me embarrassed~”

 

“Eh? I-I am? I’m sorry, I didn’t intend to make you feel bad…”

 

“Oh, no, no. I’m just too happy about it, it’s embarrassing!”

 

Okuda beamed at that.

 

Kayano looked at the clock. “Well, I’ll get changed now. I have to help out the rest. See you later, Okuda-san!,” she said as she waved goodbye and left.

 

Okuda smiled. “Yeah, see you later!”

 

"Hmm? I can see that you're fairly happy, Okuda-san.”

 

She looked and beside her the redhead stood in his knight armor. Just as always, Karma stared at her with a gentle expression that allowed her to be at ease with him, despite his reputation as a fearsome delinquent.

 

"I am! I-I'm motivated to do my best not to stutter again, and put smiles on people’s faces!,” Okuda said with resolve.

 

“You just did,” Karma said and laughed. “You being like this and wearing that getup right now makes you twice as cute today.”

 

Okuda wore a large witch hat and a black robe with long, loose sleeves for the play. It wasn’t revealing or anything, but Takebayashi got to borrow an outfit from one of the workers at the maid café he often visited which he knew suited Okuda’s meek character and glasses moe.

 

“…I’ve never thought I was cute before, but because it’s you Karma-kun, I can somehow believe it.”

 

“Hmm.” He smiled.

 

A group of kids then went up to to the pair. “Hey, hey, witch-san!,” one said.

 

“What is it?,” Okuda asked as she kneeled to be at level with the kids.

 

A girl raised her hand. “Uh, uhm! Do witches have knights in shining armor?,” she asked.

 

Okuda thought for a while. “Well, it's not impossible...”

 

“Then, he's your knight, right?,” another girl said, eyes sparkling.

 

Okuda, shocked, looked at Karma. He just shrugged his shoulders. “E-eh? Why?,” Okuda said as she stared holes into the children.

 

“You look good together, that's why!,” a boy shouted out which made the others follow him. The preschoolers chanted “They look good together! They look good together!”

 

Sweat formed on Okuda’s forehead. “I-is that so? he's just a good friend of mine though…”

 

“Aww, witch-san, that's mean~,” Karma said playfully. He then leaned close to Okuda.

 

“Kar- erm, knight-kun?!”

 

Karma hugged her and whispered, “Play along for them.”  He took on a lovestruck expression. “I really, really like you, witch-san. Don't you feel the same way after all the adventures we’ve gone on together?”

 

. . . . .

_How can Karma-kun act like this on the spur of the moment??? I’ve always known he’s amazing, but don’t you have to be a little experienced to say “I like you”??? Ah, I’m so confused…. But…. Ah…! For the kids, for the kids, for the kids!_

 

Karma felt he may have gone a little too far, so he pulled back and held Okuda by the shoulders to check on her. “Witch-san?”

 

Okuda lifted her head to reveal a smile while blushing. “...I really, really like you too, knight-kun!”

 

Karma was taken aback by the expression she showed him, but then laughed a little and smiled. “I'm so happy...!”

 

The children clapped vigorously and some were extremely touched that they cried. But that wasn’t the end yet.

 

“Aren’t you going to kiss? Kiss?,” Okajima shouted teasingly as he passed by, carrying boxes of toys.

 

“Okajima...,” said Mimura, who was overseeing the developments unfolding as he was the director of the play.

 

“Kiss?” The preschoolers were quiet for a while, trying to comprehend Okajima’s suggestion. When they finally did, they chanted “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

 

“These are some troublesome brats,” Karma muttered.

 

“W-What do we do, Karma-kun…?,” Okuda asked.

 

“…just follow my lead.”

 

Karma leaned in once again. Okuda stood still and closed her eyes, until she felt something.

 

“Yay!!! Knight-kun kissed witch-san on the cheek!” The preschoolers squealed and clapped with delight.

 

“Eh?” Okajima and Mimura were shocked. “Ehhh?! They actually did it?!”

 

With all the commotion going on, Okuda could only stare blankly in front of her. She could not comprehend that she had just acted out a confession and was abruptly kissed by her friend.

 

“Okuda-san.”

 

Okuda looked to her side and could not meet Karma’s eyes.

 

“…please don’t hate me for what happened.”

 

Okuda lifted her head to head to see Karma staring forward with his ears red. "H-How could I hate you for that? You'll always be my friend, no matter what, Karma-kun!"

 

"A friend, huh... can't say I'm too happy about that," Karma said under his breath.

 

"What was that?"

 

He grinned. "Oh, just expect something from me in the future."

 

"Hmm," Okuda said while smiling. "Then I look forward to it."

 

 

"What a bunch of lovebirds."

Terasaka was still lying on the floor from when he woke up after the play.


End file.
